Swimming In Summer
by Riri-chi
Summary: Rima can't float. Nagihiko can. What happens when Nagi teaches Rima how to float at Utau's swimming party? Smacks and slaps are earned and stupid remarks are made. But everyone gets what they want. -Crackfic-


**A/N: I do not own anything. Major crackfic filled with OOC-ness. Trust me, this is the last time I would do this. Yes I do know how the characters act but this is a crackfic, so deal with it.**

**

* * *

**

Summer.

A season filled with hot sweaty weather and memories that last a lifetime. Yet for me its begun my long three month adventure into hell. Everything was going so smoothly for a while until Amu invited us all to Utau's exclusive swimming party at her house. "Yay!" is what I thought at first. I'll be able to swim around and show off my awesome two piece blue bathing suit. Even hang out with my friends and have a good time. Yet no one told me that I would need a babysitter!

Yeah that's right, I'm sitting here in the shallow end watching everyone have fun. Meanwhile, a certain Nagihiko just had to burst his way into my life and now he has to watch me by the swimming pool. This is really starting to make me angry. It only just happened a few moments ago actually.

_Flashback~_

_"Na na na! Rima-tan can't swim!" yelled Yaya after I sunk in the water._

_"Shut up!" I yelled._

_"Rima, didn't you learn how to swim?" asked Amu who was being clunged onto by Ikuto in the water._

_"Yes but I dont think it's that important." I said while wrapping a towel around me._

_"Well it is important." said Kukai, who was with Utau._

_I gave everyone glares until Nagihiko popped up._

_"Rima-chan! I'll teach you how to swim." he said while closing his eyes and gleaming a smile._

_"AWWWW!" yelled everyone in response._

_"SHUT UP, I CAN SWIM! I JUST CAN'T FLOAT!" I yelled. Then Nagihiko grabbed my hand and dragged me off._

_Flashback ends~_

Now I am dangling my feet in the water while I sit by the pool-side. Nagihiko came up and sat beside me. He swished his wet hair some and brushed off some droplets off his shorts. He was wearing dark blue swimming trunks and no shirt. Just kill me now, kami-sama.

He turned his gaze towards me and smiled an upward grin. Show off.

"So would you like me to teach you how to swim er. . . float?" he asked while playing with the water with his feet. I gave him a look and he just smiled.

"You! Oh hell no, I would rather have Ikuto teach me than you!" I said while crossing my arms. Nagihiko gave me a weird look.

"But he doesn't like swimming, he is a human cat, well in Amu's case he is a "BAKA-HENTAI-COSPLAY-NEKO"."

"My point exactly which means Ikuto wouldn't have to teach me at all."

Nagihiko quirked up an eyebrow and I just gave him a glare. We both sighed and then there was the awkward air of silence. Why must there always be that long pregnant silence? God, who knows maybe someone is really giving birth right now?

Nagihiko stood up and I just kept ignoring him until I felt myself being lifted up off the ground. Okay I know I can't fly or levitate! I looked up and saw Nagihiko's face. GAH! PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT! Why does he have his filthy hands on me? ME?

He then did the thing I least expected. With one quick swift into the air, he threw me into the water.

SPLASH!

I was now in the clear aqua water. My eyes widened and I struggled to surface to the air. I kicked my legs up and reached my arms out until I finally reached the air. I breathed in and out while Nagihiko came into the water and near me. I splashed water into his face and began to rant.

"BAKA BAKA BAKA I CAN'T FLOAT!" I yelled as I kept struggling in the water. He then grabbed me around the waist and smirked.

SLAP!

"Ow! Rima-chan that hurt!" he said while letting go.

"You were only trying to find the perfect moment to be a pervert." I said while trying to keep myself on the surface.

He chuckled and then said," Rima-chan if you just stand then you won't drown." Smartass.

I stopped struggling and just stood there. He smirked and crossed his arms. Why must he be a smartass when I'm acting like a dumbass? It should be the other way around. I then splashed some water on his face and he just stood there looking pissed. HA! I started to laugh so hard because well he just got splashed. He then smirked and splashed me back.

"So ready to learn Rima-chan?" he asked while whistling and then smirking towards my direction. Did I mention that he is a smirking bastard?

I tilted my nose into the air and said,"No."

"Why not?" he asked.

"It gets you a chance to try and grope me! I do not want your filthy hands on me!" I said while turning the other way.

"Hell. Rima-chan I'm not like Ikuto." he said while resting his hand on my shoulder. I looked up and he pointed over towards Amu and Ikuto.

"AMU!" yelled Ikuto as he clung onto a very pissed off Amu.

"What do you want?" she tried to ask very calmly but we could see the fumes and steams coming out of her.

"Save me from this wretched source called water!" he exclaimed while clinging on tighter.

"It's just water, its not like its x eggs!" she said.

"Hell with that! I'd rather swim in x eggs than this!" he yelled.

"Yeah and have little things just yell out MURI! at you all day." she said in her cool and spicy tone.

"No I would rather be with you. . . hurry up and grow up." he said as he swiped his arms around her waist.

"BAKA-COSPLAY-HENTAI-NEKO!" she yelled as he smirked. He then licked her ear and she just turned red.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Nagihiko, who was sweatdropping at the situation.

"Now let's begin and revert your attention to me, not Amu." I said while looking at him.

He turned towards me and then smirked once again. He better be lucky I haven't swiped that smirk off his face yet.

"Oh what's this? Is Rima-chan jealous?" he said while leaning towards me. Simple yet with elegance I flicked him in the forehead.

"BA-KA." I emphasized and then he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you know how the basics work right?" he said while looking at me. Duh of course! I just cant float right!

"Yes I just can't float thats all."

"Hmm. . . okay then follow me."

I nodded and we went a little deeper into the water. He finally stopped and then turned back around to face me.

"Rima-chan in order for me to teach you, you have to trust me." he said. Where is this going?

"Fine but I swear if you even try to grope me. . ." I said.

"Rima-chan there is nothing to grope." he said while smirking.

". . ."

SMACK!

"OW!" he yelped in pain.

"Go to hell Nagihiko." I bluntly said.

He shook his head some and then started to pick me up bridal style. His left arm was around my legs while his right arm was around my shoulders. This feels like we just had our wedding in the water.

"Lean back some and stretch out." he said. He kept his gaze on me and his purple hair was slowly drifting in the water's wave. I have no idea why but this feel like one of those cheezy movie scenes. Lifeguard saves the girl and now they gaze into each other's eyes as he holds her bridal style.

I slowly leaned back and stretched out my legs some but he didn't let go just yet.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Fine." I responded back.

"Good now I'm gonna let go."

"No."

"Yes Rima-chan."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Okay, tell me why I shouldn't?" he said while leaning in a bit.

"Because I'll drown like a cement block." I said.

He gave me a look and then his eyes widened. He then smirked. NOW WHAT?

"Oh just admit it Rima-chan, you just want me to keep holding onto you."

"No."

"Yes."

"Dear god I wouldn't even let you rape me."

"Why would I?"

SLAP!

"Keep your comments to yourself." I said while the water got a little deeper. I know he isn't going towards the deep end.

"At least I can feel you love through my pain." he said.

SMACK!

"Fine I'll shut up." he said glaring down at me.

"Thank you." I said but then he let me go.

HE LET ME GO! THAT GOD DAMN CROSSDRESSER! I WILL ABSOLUTELY KILL HIM!

What?

I'm not drowning. I can still feel the air around me and the sky is still above me. Wow, this is so cool. Just watching the clouds go by as you drift in the water. I must say Nagihiko is a miracle worker. But that doesn't mean I forgive him for his rude comments.

Nagihiko began to clap and I let go of my position. The most unexpected thing happened.

I hugged him with screams of joy. Not that type of screams of joy, you perverted readers out there. If anyone happens to be even reading this, which I highly doubt since this is my brain.

"Wow Rima-chan I didn't know you felt that way!" Nagihiko said as he hugged me back.

You just had to go and say that. Ruin the perfect moment with your stupid remarks.

SLAP!

"You know Rima-chan, I'm starting to get tired of those smacks." he said while rubbing his cheek in pain.

I rolled my eyes and let go to swim back towards the shallow end but nooo I'm stuck in the deep end now. I struggled as I went underwater and moved my arms over and under at each time. It was also difficult to kick my legs too. God this is why I hate swimming. Its too much work and gets too tiring.

I kept swimming underwater almost out of the deep end when I noticed that I had swam towards the bottom. Yeah it was cool and all until my air supply became limited. I tried to swim back upwards but my legs and arms were too tired. Wait everything seems to be turning black now... Im losing air so much that I can feel my heart stopping now. Did the world always look this dark?

**-S w i m m i n g I n S u m m e r-**

Rima fainted in the water and Nagihiko seemed to notice that it took a while for Rima to come up for fresh air.

"Its been 1 minute now." he said while floating in the water not until Yaya shouted.

"RIMA-TAN! SOMEONE SAVE HER! SHE IS DROWNING!"

Nagihiko acted fast and quickly dove underwater. He bolted as quickly as he could while moving his arms and legs at the same time. On the bottom of the floor layed a motionless body which happened to be Rima. Nagihiko quickly swam to her and picked up her body. Her eyes were shut and she wasn't moving. He then swam back up to the surface.

Kukai helped pull up Nagihiko as Utau grabbed Rima out and layed her on a blanket.

Nagihiko quickly went by Rima's side and everyone surrounded the petite body. No sudden movements were being made from her and some were shocked.

"What if she is dead?" said Amu.

"Nonsense, the shrimp is strong." said Ikuto.

Nagihiko pumped Rima's chest trying to release any water from her.After a few attempts, Rima coughed up some water but was still nonresponsive.

"What now?" said Kukai.

"She is lacking air of course." said Tadase.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK." yelled Utau. Even Yaya backed her up.

"YEAH CAPTAIN OBVIOUS." yelled Yaya.

Tadase whimpered away and Nagihiko cleared his throat making everyone focus on the actual situation.

"YAYA KNOWS! KISS HER! CPR DUMMY!" she said. Even though she sounded so stupid, it was actually quite a brilliant idea.

Nagihiko slapped himself and knew what would happen if Rima woke up. It didn't matter because if he didn't do it then Rima would never wake up again. He rubbed his head some and then leaned down as everyone squealed in anticipation. He cupped her face and leaned down even more.

And with that his lips met hers. He pressed harder into her mouth so his breath could reach to her.

Thats when-

**-S w i m m i n g I n S u m m e r-**

I woke up. My eyes were opening slowly and I tried to see what my surroundings were. Well I see a bunch of eyes staring at me and they seemed to be curious. I see a swimming pool, bathing suits, a pair of lips.

". . ."

WHAT THE HELL ARE LIPS DOING ON MY MOUTH?

I jerked some and the lips moved away. A flow of purple hair surrounded me and now I just realized something.

Nagihiko.

Just.

Kissed.

Me.

THAT DAMN PERVERT! WAIT TILL I-

"Yaya is so glad Nagi saved Rima." said Yaya as I sat up some.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He saved you Rima." said Amu.

"Yeah he saved Shrimp Beauty." said Ikuto as he started to cling onto Amu. Indeed, it earned him a shove into the swimming pool.

"AMU!" he yelled.

"Don't hear anything." she said as she plugged her ears.

"If it weren't for Nagihiko, then you wouldnt be here." said Utau.

"Yeah you would be dead right now." said Kukai as he smirked.

I just blinked. So maybe he isn't a pervert? I guess Nagihiko does have a good heart after all. He saved me. I could feel a blush come up on my face.

"Thank you Nagihiko." I said while reaching up to hug him. He chuckled and returned the gesture.

"No problem and I wouldnt mind going farther than kissing." he said with a wink.

". . ."

Okay, I was wrong. NAGIHIKO IS A DAMN PERVERT.

I was getting ready to slap him but he jumped up and laughed.

"Ha! Too slow for me Mashiro!" he challenged. I got up and glared.

"In your dreams Fujisaki!" I yelled back.

"I'd like to see you try." he said while crossing his arms.

"Okay, whatever you say!" I said as I started to run after him. I kept chasing him around until he unexpectedly stopped and turned around. Clumsy me couldn't stop in time and I bumped into him.

My lips were on his this time as we fell into the water. I was in his embrace for a while until we came back up again.

"I see you returned the gesture Rima-chan." he said while chuckling and then winked.

"Just burn in hell Nagihiko." I said while crossing my arms.

"Whatever you say, Rima Fujisaki. . ." he winked.

SMACK!

"RIMA-CHAN!" he yelped.

"You deserved it. . ." I mumbled.

"At least I got to kiss you. . . _twice._" he said while smirking and rubbing his cheek.

Yeah what a great way to start of the summer.

I hate swimming in summer.


End file.
